Ake no Ame
by KaKisha
Summary: Tittle: Bloody Rain:: Just a oneshot of Kagome's reaction to Inu betraying her some dramatic way. I personally like it!


This is not the oneshot I was talking about in my A/N on SBTMP. This is just something that my over happy mood wrote. I'm not kidding. I was on the edge of hyper while writting this...

Disclaimer: I don't want to ruin it so I'm not doing my usual disclaimer. Instead I merely say that I do not own Inuyasha. Only what I have written here.

* * *

_**Ake no Ame**  
(Bloody Rain)_

The rain poured against her poorly covered skin as she ran. It was a remarkably marvelous feeling; the wind whipping her hair back, her clothes like a second skin, and the little droplets beating her lightly, almost massaging-like. It was no wonder he loved to do it so. She let out a bubbly laugh that echoed off the trees.

Slowly it died, and the elation with it. _Him._ She thought. _He_ knew nothing. _He_ was nothing. It was time to give up and move on, time to be happy. Even so happiness was gone, she loved him, but she was too much like _her_. Yet, the pain didn't seem so great anymore. It was more just a dull throb.

A heavy sigh escaped the pale lips as the figure slowed to a walk as she arrived at a small clearing with a well in the middle. Its light birch wood was darkened with the falling water.

_Rumble._

She felt it deep within her chest. An echoing of endless ache, endless pain; a paionSf love. Though, it was not an unwelcome pain. In fact, she embraced the pain. Held it close, close to her heart. The shattered pieces seeming to close onto it.

She stepped closer and laid a dripping hand on the slick surface. No, she would not go home. Not yet. Not just because of a reoccurrence. The barest of smiles found her pale lips.

Suddenly a wind howled about her. The bitter air chilling her arms through the white shirt, and freezing her bare legs; even under the skimpy green skirt. It somehow reminded her that she was alone, that no matter what, even in a room full of people, she was alone. Who else could she fully rely on?

A sob tore at her vocal cords. He did that. He took away her strength. He took her ability to see everyone's good. Stole the last hold on her precious beliefs. She gave another sob, and a crystalline tear left a salty path to be instantly washed away by the rain.

Crumpling to her knees, and falling slightly forward, her head hit the side of the well, and none too softly either. A muffled, but noticeable **bump** echoed a couple times around the trees. That was followed closely by more sobs, which soon became choked as pink tinged the free falling tears.

More thunder sounded, and a random burst of lightening allowed the world an occasional peek at a girl with raven black hair, practically glued to her back and skin, in the most atrocious attire to be found in Feudal Japan. A white, long sleeved cotton shirt stuck to her slight frame, and revealed everything underneath. The bottom of the shirt tucked into the top of a green skirt that only went a little below the middle of her thighs, and was pleated.

She was _alone_ now. There was only _her._

This is her greatest lesson in life. It is her final transition into life. The hit of harshness and brutality slapping her only once, but it was with a force to crumple mountains. A force that also left her trembling and wallowing in the false safety of memories.

Her shoulders never ceased shaking, and tears steadily became redder, became rivers a blood coursing down her face; only faintly diluted by the rain. All sobs stopped, and the rain grew in its intensity. Raw emotion poured out of pale blue eyes as her head rose to view the cloud above. As she watched, the rain droplets came to match her own tears.

No longer did the clouds wash everything away. No… They bathed her in more.

It was not cleansing; it was not comforting…

Oh no. They matched her…

And…

The dark beauty above her, bleed for her…

The skies rained upon her in blood…

* * *

O.o This is the most depressing thing i have ever written. And incase some of you a really stupid and didn't get it. It's about Kagome. I am **_NOT_** saying that any of you are, I'm just putting that in there so that I don't get, "Well, who is it?" All the time. 

Anyway, I hope you liked it. Onegai! Review!


End file.
